monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
MHP3rd: Felyne Comrades
What's new with Felynes * Felyne Comrades return, along with new features similar to ChaCha (MH3). Up to two Felyne Comrades can be taken into a quest at the same time to better simulate multiplayer. * Felyne armors can be customized in two parts: Helmet and Torso. They are seen wearing the armor of Rathalos, Rathian, Jaggi, Lagombi, Ludroth, Arzuros, Zuwaroposu, Rhenoplos, Qurupeco, Barroth, Nargacuga, Uragaan, and Tigrex in the trailer and screenshots. * ---There are also special felyne armor such as Knight, Bone, and Metal Gear Solid. * ---Felyne weapons can either be Slash or Impact damage. Weapons can also be customized. * The creation of Felyne equipment will use monster "scraps". These are obtained when you create armor, the scraps left over are used to create felynes equipment so they (the felynes) progress as you do. * Felyne Comrades may drop useful items such as herbs, rations etc. * A health bar has been given to the Felyne Comrades. This bar is placed under its name, same as the health bar when in multiplayer. * New trailer shows two hunters fighting with two Felynes. * 1 Felyne for each hunter can be brought along in online quests. Only 2 hunters can bring a felyne into online quests. * Felyne data from Monster Hunter Diary: Felyne Village can be imported into MHP3rd and will also unlock a special armor. * --New skills, such as bounce bombs and boomerangs, are available. * Felyne Comrades now have 6 skill slots. * --Cats now have more emotions and features. Cats when outraged will become mad and powerful with an ! over their head. Same feature when in panic or taunting, a symbol will appear. * --Cats now have 3 methods of attack (melee, boomerang, and bomb). * --Cats have targeting trends, they can mainly attack large or small foes, or even a balance of both. * All above features (with -- symbol)are based on the cat's personality when it is obtained (same with fur color). * You can now change your cat's name. * When buying felynes, you can choose what type of cat you want with a new cat search feature. Felyne's Traits and Skills This is for people who don't understand and want to choose a desired felyne. *Normal Attack contains both Slash and Impact (Depending on the Weapon Equipped) *Bomerangs are Ranged Attacks When you choose your felyne, choosing option 1 will lead to the hiring page. While choosing option 2 leads to a custom page where you choose your own traits (Only 1 trait can be selected). The felyne of that trait can be selected after your next quest. Images File:MHP3-MGSPW Felyne Comrade Armor Render 001 2.jpg|Metal Gear Solid Armour Felyne_Acorn.png|Acorn Armor Felyne-Jaggi.png|Jaggi Armour Felyne-Rathalos.png|Rathalos Armour Felyne_Rathalos.png|Rathalos Armour Felyne-Yukumo.png|Yukumo Armour Felyne_Yukumo.png|Yukumo Armour Felyne-Rathian.png|Rathian Armour Felyne-Bone.png|Bone Armour Qurupecco-Felyne-Armor.png|Qurupeco Armour Felyneludrotharmor.jpg|Royal Ludroth Armour Frog.jpg|Zuwaroposu Armour Urukususu_felyne.jpg|Urukususu Armour Felyne_aoashira.png|Aoashira Armour Fami_0411_42.jpg|Knight Armour Teddybearfelyne.png|Rhenoplos Armour Mhp3 061110 021.jpg|Nargacuga Armour (right) tigrexarmor.PNG|tigrex armor 2132432947 view.jpg|Felyne Armor Creator 2132432944 view.jpg|Felyne Weapon Creator 2132432945 view.jpg|Felyne Helmet Creator Cat armor-weapon seller.jpg|The Felyne armor/weapon seller Felyne-Uragaan.png|Uragaan Armour cat emotions.jpg|Cat emotions Amatsumagatsuchi armor.png Akantor armor.png Acorn and Jaggi armour .jpg|Acorn and Jaggi Category:Lynian Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:Comrades